borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New to BL glitches and modding
Hello I am new to all this glitching/modding, and wow let me say I NEVER thought that there was such a HUGE community of people modding and glitching and well all these forums kinda surpirsed me! Now I just started out in the Knoxx DLC and read over and over again people talking about glitching out some knoxx mission so you can keep farming him. So would there be someone so kind as to give me a heads up on this? -Thanks for your time -Tangoalpha It's easy. When you first get into the armory,run until you see force fields with ammo crates behind them and stop. Look at the wall, there should be a vertical strip where the hallways join, walk up to the wall and you'll fall through the floor. There are videos of it on youtube and everything. Ekflagristoj 10:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratualtion's you just broke someone else's armoury quest, don't forget to mention that room you aren't allowed to go in, it's surely not important, it not only stops them glitching again, but stops them ever completing the quest! (Do the quest once first, you do 3 identical quests, the glitch works with any of them) then glitch on the 2nd or 3rd time "Super-Markus-Spree" or "It's like Christmas!", when you do it the first time with no glitch, you go down an elevator, in an octagonal room, when you are glitching, NEVER under any circumstance, enter this room, and you should be fine. Note: If you do happen to enter that room, look if your quest has [ ]Steal loot checked, if it does, log out, dashboard, turn off your console, Alt F4, or something else that will quit borderlands without saving. Zuphix 10:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's the wiki page.. WhackyGordon 11:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You can't break the first armory quest, and I assumed this person would want to get the whole armory on their first visit. Another note: Any player in an online game can break the second and third quests, not just the host. Be careful who you run the armory with. Ekflagristoj 12:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I've been gaming for quite some time now and so I'm not a newb to the idea of modding however I feel I have a lot of reading to do to catch up to know what the hell all you people are talking about in respects to weapons modding. I've found http://blmodding.wikidot.com/ to be a pretty good source for things. However I thought once you kill a boss thats it until next playthough,people talk about killing crawlax thing multiple times. How does that work? Craw respawns when you leave the area and come back. Just to that teleport door where you spawn when you die. And if you mod, you can reactivate old quests and battle bosses etc. over and over, and fix any potential armory glitches you might encounter. Also, depending on how you like to play the game, if you mod guns, well, make constructs specifically, you don't really need to farm the armory for days on end. It's cool the first couple times - seriously, try the glitch, but I spent days in there, and on Craw, and I was very disappointed. That was before I tried duping and modding. Played totally clean. Discovered power-leveling by accident (where one high level player levels up an inactive lower level player). All my guns sucked back then. *sigh* WhackyGordon 12:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again for the info, sounds like you know your stuff! Well are there some links you could share with me on resources for modding? Like which of the programs should I look to tinker with? I'm not neccesarily going to use mods but jsut want to have fun creating stuff. And how the hell does the duping work exactly? Forgive me for asking so many questions, just so under knowledge about all this lol The link you posted already should answer most of your questions. It has instructions for modio and willowtree. That's what I use. And duping, well, is easier in willowtree, but essentially it's like you'd expect. One person drops an item and quits without saving, while the other picks it up and saves. Only works for online and system link games, but it gets the job done. Offline on a console you can make a duplicate of your save on removable media, load from that, pass off your guns to be duped to a mule, and then save out and load up your original save again, and you can get the duplicates off your mule. WhackyGordon 13:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC)